Environmental concerns pertaining to utilization of fossil fuels to generate electric power, together with the non-renewable nature of such fossil fuels, have increased demand for alternative energy sources. Exemplary electric power systems that utilize renewable energy resources include solar power systems, wind power systems, hydroelectric power systems, geothermal power systems, amongst others.
Conventional solar power systems, particularly those utilized to provide electric power to a residence, include solar panels that comprise a plurality of relatively large silicon photovoltaic cells (e.g., approximately six inches by six inches). For instance, a single solar panel can include approximately 72 cells. The solar cells are manufactured to output a certain voltage (e.g., 0.6 V for silicon cells) that is approximately constant regardless of an amount of solar radiation received at the solar cells. Additionally, the solar cells are electrically connected in series within a solar panel, such that the solar panel produces approximately 40 V. A typical residential solar system includes several solar panels (e.g., between 5 and 10), and the panels are electrically connected in series, thereby resulting in several hundred cells being electrically connected in series that collectively output a voltage that is approximately equal to the sum of the voltages of the individual cells.
In typical solar power system installations, the series connected cells are coupled to an inverter that converts direct current output by the solar power installation into alternating current suitable for provision to the electric grid. Generally, because power produced by the photovoltaic system is relatively high, the inverter tends to be relatively sizable and costly, due at least in part to a large capacitance needed in a DC link that couples the solar power system to the inverter, as well as the relatively large inductance required on an output leg of the inverter for purposes of filtering. Moreover, such inverters are generally sold separately from the solar panels themselves. Thus, to install a solar power system on a residence, the panels themselves must be mounted, wired, inverters must be added, etc., increasing the cost of installing the solar power system.